1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns onboard pyrotechnic devices, for aircraft in particular, and, to be more precise, systems combining in a single device or "cartridge-launcher" a plurality of pyrotechnic charges which can be fired in succession, for example to launch chaff such as infra-red or electromagnetic chaff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP-A-0 538 105 describes a munition of this type which has a rack with individual cells extending through the rack. The munition is loaded by inserting cartridges or blocks of three cartridges into the cells. The cartridges are inserted from one end of the cells, sliding axially along the entire length of the latter until they emerge from the other side of the rack.
This prior art munition has two drawbacks which limit its utility.
Firstly, the method of loading it requires the rack to be tilted to insert the various cartridges, after which a closing plate is fixed on to retain the cartridges and to close the bottom of the cells to prevent the cartridges from falling out after the rack is straightened to transport it and install it on the aircraft. All this implies a specific mechanical structure, polarizing systems, etc. and makes loading and reloading the munition time-consuming and difficult.
Secondly, and more importantly, the cellular rack system has mediocre characteristics in terms of usable payload as a proportion of the overall volume of the munition, which is particularly disadvantageous in the case of an aircraft where the space available is always very limited and where it is necessary to provide the greatest possible payload for a given volume.